


【海森】I love u, I miss u

by Sarah_lokester29



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_lokester29/pseuds/Sarah_lokester29
Summary: 關於海總在復聯4英國見面會的那句“I love Tom, I miss him”的腦洞，以及想像了一下如果那時海總去了看Betrayal的腦洞。





	【海森】I love u, I miss u

10.04.19          06:45pm

這時的Tom還在刷著Twitter，刷著某人在复联4的英國見面会的圖，看著記者采訪某人的片段。

“Shit!明明還有45分鐘就開始演出了，我到底在幹什麼！！”

平日的Tom這個時候早就已在後台為07:30pm的“Betrayal”晚場作準備。他的準備工作是靜坐，不思考任何事，以求平靜自己的心，準備代入角色。平日的這個時間，Tom已經不是Tom，他是Robert。

但此時此刻的Tom卻控制不了自己的手，他已經太久沒見到他，太久沒聆聽他低沉而磁性的聲線，還有那熟悉的澳洲口音。他太想念他，他的心渴望著他。

“可恶的Chris，來倫敦也不跟我說一聲！男友失格！哼！！”

“明明說過是我的粉頭，卻連我的“The night manager”都沒看過！反而現在不停刷著你消息的我才是像是你的粉頭呢！”

Tom心里不自禁地吐槽了一下Chris。然後放下手機，收捨心情，踏出後台的休息室。

\--------

距離上次見到Chris已經一年了，就是去年的复联3洛杉矶首映礼，那天在紫毯上，他們看到對方，有忍不住的千言萬語的思念卻不能說出來，有著無數的情話卻只能嚥下，在傳媒的閃光燈下，一切對對方的思念和情欲只能藏於兩人合照的微笑下。

當然，在首映会結束後，他們可以在首映的会後party 用些籍口先後離開，然後回到酒店房盡情歡愉。嘛~這也是他們自從10年前，Thor 1時就開始用的慣用手段，他們也管不了他們的复仇者們是否早已察覺到他們的關係，因為那時他們的心只有彼此。

\-------

Stage Door 環節結束後，Tom拖著疲倦的身軀，繼續著剛才的刷Twitter工序 ，然後他看到一段片段是Chris 回答傳媒的提問：“Loki就像分手的女友.......最心酸的時刻就是和Loki一起的片段”

“女友什麼的……笨蛋Chris，這是什麼形容呀……”Tom為Chris的想像力感到哭笑不得。

然後Chris還說了句“I LOVE TOM, I MISS HIM”

此刻Tom已經藏不住內心的高興，“什麼嘛……你說你想念我，卻連自己來倫敦宣傳也不找我……”儘管Tom是在抱怨Chris的冷漠，但內心卻禁不住為那句“I LOVE TOM”而心跳加快。

在這之前，通常公開表白的都只是Tom，他從不忍藏自己對Chris的喜愛，那句經典的“I love Chris Hemsworth and Chris Hemsworth love me”當然就是出自Tom的口，而Chris則較為低調，很少會在公開場合說一些肉麻的說話，“I LOVE YOU”基本上也只會在床上對Tom說。

Tom 感覺，這句“I Love Tom”可以成為他這段日子的精神支柱了。

\-----------------

11.04.19           06:00pm

今天的Tom仍舊需要演出Betrayal 的晚場

他聽工作人員說复联4的導演羅素兄弟的其中一位有看他的演出的，感到意外的同時，他不禁地想：如果Chris也來看就好了……

\----------

而此時，戴著帽子，黑超，口罩的一米九高的男人氣喘地跑到來品特劇院的售票處。

“還有今晚Betrayal的票嗎！？最前的那種！”

“呃……抱歉，只有二樓和三樓的票，請問可以嗎？”

“可以！！！！”

\--------

就這樣，狼狽的Chris 拿著剛買好的票，站在劇院的門口，等著看他思念已久的Tommy。

是的，Chris 是故意不告訴Tom他來倫敦，他想來到劇院給他驚喜的，只是沒想到上午的傳媒問答訪問竟然延遲了，本來買了中午場的票也趕不上，只能看晚場，但訪問途中手機也不在身上，結果只能在訪問結束後，馬上衝到戲院買票。

07：30pm

開場了，190cm 的壯漢Chris身旁都是一些妙齡少女，顯得他特別格格不入，少女們也對Chris的奇葩造型吓到了：“看個話劇有必要戴上太陽眼鏡嗎……”

話劇中，其中一幕，Emma從後抱著Robert的腰，把頭枕在Robert的肩膀上，就像一對真正的夫妻，還有Robert跟Jerry那些 gay里gay气的對話，這讓Chris內心的醋瓶子打翻了，臉上都擺著一款“Tommy是我的”的臉，雖然口罩和眼鏡包著了臉，但Chris還是激動得弓起了背，此時他身旁的妹子：“這個男粉的醋意真大呢……”

到了謝幕時，Chris趁Tom他們還在台上鞠躬謝禮時，靜悄悄地走到後台，走到劇院經理旁，除下了帽子，太陽眼鏡和口罩，“我是Chris Hemsworth，我可以到後台嗎，我想給Tom一個驚喜” 作為荷里活一線大明星，Chris 當然無人不曉，至於劇院經理大概也很驚訝他的出現，也鑒於他倆是好友這事大家都知道，經理就放了他進去了Tom的個人休息室，嘛~畢竟大明星總有一些特權的。

Tom 謝幕後就準備著一會兒的Stage Door ，總不能讓fans等太久，他獨自走向屬於他的個人休息室，結果進門，本應沒有人的房間卻突然有人拿手蓋住了Tom的雙眼，門就被那人關上，自己的嘴脣也被一張無比熟悉的嘴脣所霸占，Tom掙扎了一下，就馬上被一雙壯健的手臂所抱緊，“Tommy…… Do you miss me?”這時Tom已經知道來者何人了。這雙溫暖的臂彎，已經有一年沒有像現在般，緊緊地擁抱他了。他的雙眼也流下了淚水，他也沒想到他在演出時哭了那麼多遍，現在還哭得出來。

但是看到自己的Tommy在哭，Chris也吓得停下了手，流淚的Tom是Chris永遠的軟肋。

“ohh..... Please don't cry Tommy, Do I scare you? I'm sorry ,I just wanna give a surprise for you.......”

“I'm okay, these are the tears of happiness”

……

Tom 再次投進了Chris的懷抱

“你來了……你終於來了”

“嗯……我來看你了”

他們相擁著，彷彿要把這沒有對方的一年的份都抱回來。

……

“好啦，我現在要去stage door啦，fans都在等著我呢”

“好，那我現在上你的車等你，今晚我跟你回家”

“……///////”

\---------------------

09:45pm 

SD結束後，fans的人數依舊沒有減少，他們都在等著Tom拉著Bobby出來，然後上車離開。

 

Fans:

“Tom的車駛進來了，Tom應該快出來了吧”

“但為什麼車的後座多了個男人?他還抱著Bobby呢”

“欸，那個男人不就是剛才坐我們旁邊的那個怪人嗎”

“對哦！原來那人是Tom的朋友嗎”

“等等！有這樣的身高，又那麼壯，又是Tom的友人，那人該不會是Chris吧！！！！”

然後Reddit就多了一篇貼文：“疑似Chris去看了Tom的Betrayal還一起回家”

 

\----------------

10：30pm 

回到家的兩人，在安置好Bobby後，一如既住地一起洗澡，然後就一直纏綿到半夜。

 

……

“所以……你刻意不告訴我你來英國，就是想給我驚喜嗎？”

“對呀，那你驚喜嗎”

“還好吧……”嘴上是這麼說，可Tom其實早已樂翻天。

“Chris……我想聽你親口跟我講”

“講什麼?”

“你前天那兩句”

“TOM , I LOVE YOU, I MISS YOU”

“ME TOO ,CHRIS”

 

END.


End file.
